stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Karl
:"I have always thought I was just a bit more...talented." Karl is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez and Daniel Golden. He is one of the many citizens of the Kingdom of Madagascar, ruled by King Julien XIII since 1995. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1976–2015' Karl was born on 12 Sun 475, the same Madagascan year of Julien's birth. In the Gregorian calendar, Karl's birth is placed on January 1, 1976. Karl has said, "Madagascans generally have no real use for a calendar; we just count days and start a new year when it's the first day of winter." Karl doesn't remember much of his childhood, mostly because to him time moved quickly. However, he remembers that "Eight summers had gone by when us Madagascans first heard 'Take On Me,'" which was in 1984; the previous ruler, Julien XII (Julien XIII's father), introduced the citizens to the song when it came out. Karl had two brothers, both of whom were insane and dim-witted. Karl, however, was graced with high intelligence and psychokinesis. At the time, he found it nearly inexplicable. Karl remarks, "I had always thought I was just a bit more...talented." Karl was at the age of 19 when Julien XIII came to power. On September 30, 2001, Karl learned that his brothers made a living selling, "poo coffee," which embarrassed Karl so much to the point where he left home overnight and lived on the outskirts the capitol city's center. Karl lived in a makeshift house he constructed over the course of eight months. He left the following note for his family: :Your senses are not lying to you; I really have left home. I am unable to allow myself to live with a family whose sons have made a living making poo coffee. I am truly sorry for having to do this, and I only do this out of love for my family. It was during this time that he met a roach named Chauncey. As it would turn out, Chauncey would be Karl's only friend during the time between 2001 and 2015, serving as his personal assistant. From 2001 to 2005, Karl relied on the capitol city center for goods and supplies. However, in 2005, Karl had upset Julien. He had supposedly attempted to kill him and his friends while also idolizing him. Because of this, Julien greatly distrusted Karl, and when this happened a second time, Julien had him banished from the capitol city's center. Karl pleaded for forgiveness, though it went ignored. With his banishment in place, Karl was forced to forage. Chauncey helped him both emotionally and physically. '2015–2019' On March 27, 2015, Karl was pursued by the Black Lanterns. They were trying to indoctrinate him into Devil Hulk's Resistance, though he managed to escape and flee Madagascar. In the fray, Chauncey sacrificed himself to the Black Lanterns, allowing Karl to escape as Chauncey was being eaten. Karl wasn't able to mourn the loss of his friend until he was on a plane to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It was during the flight's takeoff that Karl began to cry for his loss. Karl arrived in University Place, Washington, on March 28, 2015. He arrived at the home of Dr. Bruce Banner that night. He spoke directly to Tony Stark and offered to stay with them, since he was on the run from the Black Lanterns. When first queried by Stark about Chauncey, Karl said, "Well, you see...I'm afraid I've...lost him on the way." Stark decided to take Karl in, since he knew that Karl would be safer under their roofs. Stark was also suspicious that Karl was a Shard Bearer and didn't want to risk losing him to the Resistance. Karl would move infrequently between Banner's home and Stark's home. Karl was fascinated by Stark's polymathic mind and had thus taken a liking to him. On the night of April 1, 2015, Stark asked Karl what he meant about losing Chauncey. Karl revealed that Chauncey had been killed, leaving him with no real friends. However, Karl was more than willing to consider Stark his friend, and out of his goodwill Stark accepted his friendship. Later that day, Julien had paid Stark a visit from Madagascar and was outraged upon the sight of Karl. Julien demanded to know why Karl was there, as well as why Stark allowed him there to begin with, and Stark told him that Karl was trustworthy. Julien ordered Karl to be placed under close observation just to be sure that he wouldn't do anything unbecoming. Stark recognized tensions between himself, Julien, and Karl, and so he devised and implemented the Julien–Karl–Stark Relation on that day. In effect from April 3 to April 10, 2015, the JKS improved relations between the three and led to Julien appointing Stark as the Royal Diplomat of the Kingdom of Madagascar, as well as revoking Karl's banishment from the capitol. On April 13, 2015, Karl was found to be a Shard Bearer. This means that he possessed a shard of the Tesseract within his body. This explained why he was relatively bright and psychokinetic compared to his family. On September 28, 2015, Karl and the other 47 Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it into the Infinity Staff. Karl was present for the 2015 Convergence. Afterwards, he became a Secondary Avenger. As an effect of the Convergence, Karl's beloved friend Chauncey was revived from the dead. Chauncey was given the Infinity serum (albeit in a small dose to account for his small size), allowing him to be immortal and to speak. Chauncey became Karl's personal assistant once more. Karl was overjoyed to see his friend again. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Karl had a mostly minor role in Infinity War I, though he played a part in the attacks against Avengers Tower. He helped in defending it from Sonichu and Michael Dragon on June 28, 2043. '2060–2167' On June 28, 2060, Karl went into a S.H.I.E.L.D. training program to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. His training lasted for two years, and on September 4, 2062, he officially became a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Chauncey served as his personal assistant at his S.H.I.E.L.D. job as well. Karl was an interrogator. Powers and abilities *Psychokinesis *Hypnosis *Exceptional intelligence Personality Karl is very enigmatic and full of ambiguity, though he would never truly harm someone. He enjoys toying with people's minds. He most often revels in his own intelligence. Despite his intelligence, his hereditary mental instability still came through in his years before the 2015 Convergence. His mental instability is vanquished upon his dose of the Infinity serum in 2015. Karl's voice is very smooth and bendy, though he has an English accent for an inexplicable reason. Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:1970s births Category:1976 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Characters Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Members of the New Alliance